


Help wanted : Tutor

by cheshirejin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Help wanted : Tutor<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
World: Madrona Capital<br/>
Main Characters: Christophe, unnamed clerk<br/>
word count: 645</p>
<p>Borrow: Yes on the clerk he is fair game ,<br/>
Yes on Mr. Ebony who is the best tutor in the kingdom,<br/>
The teacher's guild office they are in is up for grabs too.<br/>
Chris is cameo only, I have a whole life made for him already.</p>
<p>Summary: The Barron needs a new tutor for his brood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help wanted : Tutor

  
The clerk behind the desk looked at the newcomer blandly. He was average in height, middle age with slightly graying brown hair that was a bit longer than the military standard yet much shorter than the currently trendy long cue worn by the nobility. His clothes were well made but a bit worn, pegging him as a merchant of some sort.

“We don’t accept soliciting on the premises.” He said before this newcomer could start a sales pitch or ask for donations to some charity or another.

Christophe smiled at the man sincerely delighted that he was not recognized as of yet, he wanted to get a good feel for this place before he did business with them, and that would never happen with all of the sucking up that went with his current nobility. It annoyed him. He loved his king and country but at times he wished there was a way to gracefully give his barony back and revert to his former status as a merchant’s son who did well in the military and managed to marry far above his station. Of course then his current situation wouldn’t be an issue. He would have no lands for his children to inherit and their education could be conducted by any qualified tutor. Now things were a bit more complex.

He was sincerely going to miss Mr. Ebony. He was like a part of their family and it was like he was losing a son, but he could not ask him to stay on with them, since the king himself was offering her a handsome price to tutor his youngest. Sighing he fished around in his pockets.  
“I am not here to sell anything, this time. I am in need of a tutor for my children.” Christophe said never dropping his smile as he handed over the parchment with the qualities and qualifications for a tutor listed on it.

The clerk took the parchment and looked it over, five children, three old enough for standard classes one in preliminary classes and one infant. The class list he requested his tutor know was impressive, scribing, arithmetic both financial and engineering, basic agriculture, riding and swordsmanship. No classes on embroidery or sewing or cooking, nothing that a wannabe lady would need to know.

“I take it you have all sons from the list.” The clerk noted.

“No, my daughters should learn the same as their brothers, and my children will learn what they need about running a household from their mother.” Chris said his smile evaporating. His time in the king’s army had taught him well what a weakness it was to have half the population of any given village or town unable to wield a sword in their own defense. He had seen what happened to those women and children. His daughters would know how to use a sword.

“Oh, well in that case I fear it may cost a bit extra to find an instructor willing to teach swordsmanship to a little girl.” The clerk was sure this man was pulling his chain now. No way would anyone in Madrona Society do something so absurd.

“Just do your best. “ Christophe nodded toward him, “If you can’t find someone I can always teach my children swordsmanship myself, I just tend to expect too much from them. I made them cry the first days of training before I found their last tutor and my wife didn’t like it.” Perhaps he could talk to Bastian about helping him with that just as their chamberlain, Honre, was helping Josette with the household lessons.

He handed another slip of paper to the clerk. “Please send any qualified applicants to this address so I can interview them personally.” He said and walked away, chuckling at the choking sounds behind him when the clerk read the address of the Babtiste estate.


End file.
